Chapter 17 - Again
Overview Synopsis Holland declares that he will use the Gekko to stop Dewey as Ruri unlocks the handcuffs. The evacuations are done and everyone is safe for now, and Holland thinks Talho will get angry at him for getting someone else involved in the conflict with Dewey. Ruri asks him to let her deal with the military, and he promises to buy her a drink when he comes back. He finds that the rest of the crew heard him and begin asking for him to buy them things they want, much to his amusement. Dewey hears about theEND entering the Core and plays waltz music on the intercom. An officer reports an unknown craft heading towards the Core and Dewey realizes its the Nirvash. Dominic is amazed of the high level of trapar, but Renton warns him they're not going back and Dominic vows to save Anemone. The encounter Dewey's ship and Renton tries to avoid the ship's firing missiles, but he can't and the Nirvash is about to take a direct hit when the Gekko fires a cannon to destroy the missile. The Gekko goes against Dewey's ship and Holland orders Renton to get to the Core. The Nirvash enters the Core, but it causes Dominic to go unconscious, and when he wakes up, he finds himself surrounded by dead soldiers and sees a war zone. He then sees that the dead soldier is a doll scarecrow, and thinks he sees Anemone, but instead he runs into a skeleton dressed in a colonel's clothing and on a doll horse. He asks the skeleton if its seen Anemone, but it says she is a fake, revealing an Anemone doll in its hand. It also says she is an experiment with no name and she exists as Eureka's shadow, and without the infusions of simulated plasma from Eureka, Anemone wouldn't retain her human form. It also berates Dominic for not having confidence in himself, which angers him into crushing the doll. Meanwhile, Anemone wakes up next to Eureka, and they seem happy to see each other. Anemone remembers when she was given her medicine by Dewey before she came to the Core and is glad she didn't eat Eureka. She further says that she used to think eating anything was okay because it would become part of her, but she is glad she didn't to Eureka because they wouldn't be able to talk to each other. The black mass appears next to them and hands something to Eureka, which is the mechanical duck Renton made for her. Anemone can't see why she needs it and throws it back to the black mass, and says since she never had anything before, she will feel empty no matter what. The black mass breaks the toy, and they find an anemone flower inside of it. Anemone remembers when she was experimented on as a child, and Dominic brought her an anemone flower. Although she berated him for bringing her a banged up flower, she said it smelled wonderful and Dominic named her Anemone, after the flower. She starts to cry as she remembers that she had the flower all along and never realized her feelings for Dominic. Meanwhile, Dominic says that Dewey is wrong about Anemone being a fake because she is a flower in and of herself. Anemone cries that she feels empty and asks why one old flower is making her feel this way, claiming it's stupid. The Gekko takes a hit from Dewey's ship, which is also damaged, in the battle. Dewey orders that the self-destructive program be activated, and proclaims that he'll remove what Holland is trying to save because the world is full of foolishness. TheEND awakens, causing Anemone to collapse and scream in pain and Dominic wakes up. He sees a clawed limb from theEND grab onto the Nirvash's ref board and the Nirvash is restrained by cords. Inside theEND, Anemone wakes up from her dream and is gasping. Trivia *Unlike the anime, Eureka and Anemone become fast friends. *Dominic was the one who gave Anemone her name, after he gave her an anemone flower. Category:Eureka Seven